


Safe

by minhyuksjooheon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Implied Changki, Light Anxiety, Really cute, a lot of crying, angst but not a lot, implied hyungwonho, reassurance, soft, this is when they all kissed honeys cheeks after their win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuksjooheon/pseuds/minhyuksjooheon
Summary: He saw the way his members giggled when they kissed Jooheon's cheeks, making him blush a light shade of pink. Sure, Minhyuk kissed him as well, but so did four others.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t posted anything on here in a Long time so,,haha..um anyways i came up with this idea like a year ago (i know i’m bad) and had it saved in my drafts then decided to finish it!! the beginning is fought because originally it was Not going to be the way it is BUT!! it’s done now and i like it!! yay!!

The tall, blonde boy sighed. He hadn't felt this jealous in a while, not that it was every a usual thing. 

He saw the way his members giggled when they kissed Jooheon's cheeks, making him blush a light shade of pink. Sure, Minhyuk kissed him as well, but so did four others. 

"Why are you pouting?" Jooheon finally asked as Minhyuk stood in his doorway, waiting for him to say something. 

"I’m not." he grumbles, looking away from Jooheon.

"Yes you are." he looked away from his boyfriend, softly sighing. 

Minhyuk crossed his arms over his chest, walking towards his boyfriends desk, "Hey." 

"Yes?" Jooheon asked, clicking buttons on his tablet. 

The elder let out a dramatic sigh, pushing Jooheon's tablet out of the way. He moved his desk chair and positioned himself onto his lover lap in a straddling position, "Attention." 

"I gave you attention earlier-"

"This morning!" the elder whined, "You're depriving me of my honey!" 

Jooheon rolled his eyes, kissing his boyfriends cheek, "There. Now get off." 

Minhyuk did as he was told, slightly frowning. He wondered if his boyfriend was in a bad mood. Sulking, he walked out of the room, making his way towards the kitchen. 

"What's up with you?" Hyungwon asked as he saw his friend practically stomp into the room. He was stirring a bowl of ramen, back against one of the grey countertops. 

"Jooheon," Minhyuk sniffled, opening the fridge. “I just wanted some good old fashioned kisses, but he only pecked my cheek!" Minhyuk rummaged through the many foods and drinks, soon coming across a bottle of water with his initials on it.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes with a laugh, shoving his chopsticks into his mouth, "Must be hard."

Minhyuk turned around, shoulders falling, “I'm sorry, I know you miss Seokkie." The elder said softly. Hoseok has been hospitalized for stomach pains. He was given orders to stay at the away from the dorm and all physical activity for three days, but the boys didn't have time to visit him. Hyungwon, being his boyfriend, missed him the most. 

"It's okay, we're going to call tonight." He smiled. 

-

Minhyuk was lying in bed, his body awkwardly sprawled out when he felt a dip. He looked to his side, smiling when he saw a wet haired Jooheon. 

"Are you sleeping with me tonight?" his big eyes sparkled, hoping his boyfriend would. 

"Mm." Jooheon hummed, not really giving his lover an answer. He only slung an arm around his waist, pulling him closer into his damp body. 

"Can you, please?" Minhyuk all but begged, turning his body around so his eyes could meet with the younger's. His eyes were closed, eyebrows furrowed. His dimples were shallow, but Minhyuk still wanted to drown in them. He never understood how Jooheon was so perfect, how Jooheon was his. 

"What are you thinking about?" he avoided the question, instead slipping a hand under Minhyuk's shirt like he always did when he wanted to feel extra warmth. It was never a sexual thing, he just loved feeling close with his lover. 

A light silence filled the room, only the muffled sounds of the other members coming from the other rooms, as well as the two boy's breathing. Minhyuk stared at his boyfriends relaxed features, loving the way the moonlight hit his high points. He felt so in love. 

"You." he finally said. The words caused Jooheon's eyes to open, Minhyuk's pretty features flooding his vision. 

"What about me?" his voice was quiet, yet nervous with love. Minhyuk had always done that to him, even before they were together. The elder made his heart race, his hands shake, his heart melt. He was more than amazing, more than perfect. 

Somehow, Minhyuk moved closer, their bodies basically stuck together. Minhyuk could've sworn he felt Jooheon's rapid heart beat, "You're pretty, Honey. Your eyes are the most gorgeous things in the world, I wish I could stare into them forever." 

Jooheon blushed a dark pink, shoving his face into a pillow to hide his cheeks. It wasn't that he didn't like compliments, no, he loved them. When it came from Minhyuk, though, it was different. It was as if every single word that left his mouth held a more stronger, deeper meaning than if anyone else were to say it. Jooheon knew that Minhyuk's words were genuine, and he loved it. 

Trying to keep the focus off of his face, he quickly cleared his throat and asked, "What was going on earlier?" 

Minhyuk sighed, tilting his head back to lose the sight of Jooheon, "Nothing important."

Jooheon scoffed, a small smirk playing on his lips, "If it wasn't serious, you wouldn't have tried making me hard in this middle of the day."

The clear look of shock on Minhyuk's face made Jooheon burst into a fit of laughter, the vibrations of his chest moving through Minhyuk's body. The elder hid his face behind his hands, groaning, "I wasn't trying to make you hard! Oh my God!” he squirmed, “I just wanted your attention!”

"Yeah, okay, Minhyuk." the younger's voice was laced with sarcasm, making Minhyuk roll away from him onto the other side of the bed. 

"You stay and I sleep, or you go and I sleep." the elder mumbled, curling into a ball. 

"Not before you tell me what was going on earlier." Jooheon's voice had turned serious, his eyes staring into the back of his boyfriend's head. It was obvious Jooheon was concerned, and maybe Minhyuk liked it a little too much. 

"Nothing!" He stated again. 

"Minhyuk..." Jooheon urged, trying to reach over to his lover. 

Minhyuk just kept rolling, soon feeling his body fall to the floor with a loud thud. He inhaled sharply at the pain, sitting up as his bangs fell into his eyes. He knew it'd only bruise, but his leg hurt like hell, "It wasn't important, Jooheon."

With a sigh and a push at the covers, Jooheon made himself over to his lover, taking a seat beside him on the cold floor. He looked at his leg, frowning when he saw the redness of it, "You were jealous of something."

Minhyuk looked away, his eyes glued to the wood that was the floor. There wasn't much to look at, but he was too embarrassed, "Nothing..."

"Minhyuk, I can assure you that I won't judge you, baby, just talk to me, please?" Jooheon slouched, almost defeated by how reluctant his lover was being. He hated not knowing what exactly was going on.

"I know that, Jooheon. I'm just embarrassed." He mumbled, tracing random circles on the floor. 

Jooheon felt he knew exactly what Minhyuk was referring to, but he felt the need to hear it from his lover himself. He quickly stood up, making his way out of the room, leaving Minhyuk to dwell in his embarrassment alone. 

As Jooheon made his way into the kitchen, Changkyun hooted, "What's with the hair?"

Jooheon shrugged, searching through the cold freezer, "I just took a shower?"

The maknae frowned, "Well that's no fun." 

"Yeah, neither is having your boyfriend fall off of his bed and having to nurse him back to health, while at the same time you try to pry a dumb secret out of him." Jooheon groaned when he found the ice packs were missing. 

"That was oddly specific," Changkyun stated, "We all know Hyuk can be a little dramatic though."

"Yeah," Jooheon nodded, finally getting a small bag and putting ice into it, "But he's my dramatic little baby, and I have to make sure he's okay." 

The younger made a mocking gag noise, "Disgustingly cute, please never say that again."

Jooheon smiled, "I must go fix my little puppy."

"Bye!" Changkyun ran towards Kihyun's bedroom, leaving his friend to laugh to himself. 

He quickly grabbed a couple bottles of water and the bag of ice, soon making his way back towards his lover. 

Minhyuk was still in the same spot, his eyes glued to the door. When he saw Jooheon walk in, a soft smile painted his lips. 

"Hi." Jooheon smiled back. 

"What's that?" Minhyuk questioned, his head tilting towards the bag in his lovers hand. 

"Well, _someone_ decided he wanted to hurt himself, so I'm going to be the amazing boyfriend I am, and help him get better." The younger joked. 

"It's only a bruise." 

"One you could have avoided if you told me what was wrong." He sighed. 

Minhyuk pouted, watching as Jooheon moved closer to his sore limb. He flinched as the younger placed the freezing ice onto his leg. He felt the area grow numb and he shut his eyes tightly, "I hate it! I hate it!" 

"Stop being a baby." Jooheon rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not a baby."

"You're a baby."

"How am I a baby?" 

"You're cute like a baby, you act like baby, you smell like a-Ow!" Jooheon held him arm, frowning, "Why did you hit me?" 

Minhyuk crossed his arms, "You were gonna say I smell like a baby! That's disgusting!" 

There was a pause, both men hesitating on saying anything else. It was obvious there was tension in the room, both of them being so bombarded with schedules that it was hard to find any alone time, even in the dorms. 

Finally, Minhyuk looked up at his lover, trying to read his soft expression as he moved the ice pack around the elders wound, "Are we...still us?" 

Jooheon looked up, eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?" 

Minhyuk inhaled. "Like...are we still Jooheon and Minhyuk?

Jooheon looked as though he had been slapped in the face. His hands stopped moving and he sat back, eyes seeming sad, "Of course we are, Minhyuk. Did I do something? What's wrong?" 

The elder looked away, knowing his words hurt his lover, and that stung, even if it was his own fault. He stared at the dust particles that lined the bedroom floor, too scared to let everything out, "I just wanted to know..."

Jooheon shook his head, not believing that for one second, "Minhyuk. Look at me," he did so, "I love you with everything I have, and I'm not going to stop, okay? What's going on? You're starting to scare me."

If Minhyuk hadn't trusted Jooheon so much, he wouldn't have said what he was about to, "I'm scared too..."

Jooheon moved closer to his boyfriend, their sides now pressed against each other, "What happened?" 

Minhyuk inhaled, tightly shutting his eyes and urging himself to explain himself. This started as a joke, just Minhyuk messing around because he was jealous, but now it was getting to him. He started to feel isolated, like he was alone. He felt like Jooheon maybe didn't feel the same anymore. 

"I'll just be honest...I guess." He chuckled, albeit sad, "I don't feel like...you'll always love me." 

Jooheon's eyes filled with tears as he stared at his boyfriend, his words going straight for his heart. It hurt, to say the least, "Minhyuk-"

"It's okay, I'm going to explain everything," He didn't dare look up, "You know about...my past, how I didn't really have people in my life...I'm scared it'll happen again, and you'll realize that I'm not what you want. You'll see how clingy and jealous I am, how loud and obnoxious I am, how lazy I can be. I'm so scared that it'll become too much, that you'll up and leave me. I know I shouldn't think like this Jooheon, but it's been a year since we started dating, and I'm scared you'll be fed up soon. I'm sorry."

They were both quiet, tears now falling from Jooheon's eyes. He hated seeing Minhyuk like this, he couldn't stand it. He loved him so dearly, so much that it hurt sometimes. His heart was clenching. "Minhyuk,"

He finally looked over to his lover, his sad expression turning into worry, "Baby, please don't cry, oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Jooheon shook his head, wrapping his arms around Minhyuk. The elder sank into his chest, gripping the back of his shirt. He always did that when he needed some type of leverage. Jooheon kissed the top of his head, "No, Min, I'm sorry you feel this way. I'm so sorry that you were alone back then, that I wasn't there to love you. I am so sorry. Please don't ever think I could ever stop loving you. You're everything and more to me. You are my love, my true love, and it feels amazing. You are so perfect to me, Minhyuk. Everything about you makes my heart swell with love. There is no one in this world that could ever take your place. 

"I can't fathom going a day with you. You’re my crazy boyfriend. You're my ball of sunshine, my perfect ray of light. I won't ever leave you, I won't ever even think about it. You deserve the world and I will do everything I can to give that to you." Jooheon kissed Minhyuk's head, trying to pull him closer. His heart was beating so fast, he was sure the other could feel it. 

It took him a few minutes, but Jooheon realized the other was crying. It was so soft he could barely hear it. Instead, he felt the tears seep through the shirt onto his skin, as well as Minhyuk's shaking, "It's okay, Minnie. I'm right here." 

"I'm sorry." Was all the elder could say. He repeated it, making Jooheon's heart clench. He had no idea what Minhyuk was actually feeling, and reality basically hit him with a truck. 

There was another long period of silence, the two holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Jooheon finally pulled away, holding his lover's face in his hands, "Min, I love you." 

Minhyuk's eyes were swollen, his cheeks and lips red. He looked so tired. Jooheon wanted to wash all of his pain away. He wanted to fix everything for him. 

"Jooheon," Minhyuk whined after a few moments, "you're squeezing my face." 

Jooheon's eyes grew, pulling his hands away from his boyfriend's face. He instead moved them to his waist, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." 

Minhyuk shook his head and sniffled, "It's okay," he pecked his lips, "I'm sorry for being dramatic."

"What? No, stop," Jooheon placed his hands on Minhyuk's cheeks again, this time caressing the skin with his thumbs, "I'm glad you let me know. I'm sorry we haven't had enough alone time lately. I understand why you feel like we've grown distant. We haven't though, baby. We're perfectly fine. I'll prove it to you, I promise."

A small smile formed on Minhyuk's lips, "You did, Honey."

Minhyuk pulled Jooheon into him this time, attacking his head with soft kisses. They giggled and smiled, and they felt close, just as they should have.

Eventually, though, they had to get up. Jooheon helped his lover up, gently pulling him up by his arms. Minhyuk's knee was an angry red, probably already bruising. "Can you bend it?" Jooheon asked. 

Minhyuk nodded, bending his knee slowly. He grimaced as he did so, but he was relieved that it was most likely only a bruise.

They both walked over to the bed, Minhyuk pushing back the covers as Jooheon went over to the elders fairy lights and switched them on. He made sure the door was locked and walked back over to the bed, practically throwing himself onto the sheets. 

"Why are you locking the door?" Minhyuk pouted, moving onto the bed.

Jooheon smirked, "'Cause I'm gonna make sweet love to you all night, baby." 

Despite his reddening cheeks, Minhyuk rolled his eyes, a small smile playing at his lips. "Uh huh, sure."

Jooheon laughed loudly, pulling his lover close to his body, "I just want to be alone with you." 

Minhyuk's body stiffened as he looked away from Jooheon. Instead, he focused his vision on a certain crinkle in the blanket, "Not...not because of what I said, right?"

Jooheon gently gripped Minhyuk's chin, turning his head up to face his own. "Min, I know we haven't been able to have a lot of time together, so I'm making sure we can get as much as we can right now. I don't want you to feel like I'm neglecting you and I want you to feel safe. I just want to be with you right now." 

Minhyuk nodded, pecking Jooheon's plump pink lips. After they pulled apart, Jooheon went back in, stealing more sweet kisses from Minhyuk. They stayed like this for a while, lips on lips, hands on cheeks. It was perfect to them.

They pulled apart from each other, grins on their faces. Jooheon pulled Minhyuk into his arms, tangling their legs together and rubbing circles into the elders back. 

It felt safe, to the both of them. 

“I love you.” Minhyuk whispered, pecking Jooheon’s shirt-covered chest. 

I love you, too.” Jooheon replied, eyes beginning to fall shut as his weariness overcame him. 

And this time, Minhyuk believed the words he said.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed :3 leave comments? pls?


End file.
